Together again
by mag31
Summary: Angsty oneshot. Brennan has been caught by a killer the team was investigating on. Booth will not arrive in time. Character's death


_**A/N : **__**Well, I know I still have an uncompleted story. The fact is I left one week on vacations and before that, I wrote some oneshots for a contest. So, while I am working on the last chapter of "The woman in the zoo", here is an angst oneshot. I hope you'll like it, although I really don't think I'll write another story like this one with character's death, because it's pretty depressing for the readers. Angst is good only when there is fluff eventually!**_

----------------

**Together again**

She couldn't prevent panic taking control of her mind. Her own moans were thrilling her, ringing out in the room and in her ears. She had to be in some kind of warehouse. But why would that matter anyway? It was already too late. She had hoped Booth would find her as always. He had saved her from Kenton, saved her from the Gravedigger, but she knew this day he wouldn't be able to arrive in time. Her hands were sticky with blood and now she hadn't enough strength left to cry. Even her sobs went quiet. Her eyes were already closed under the blindfold. Her head was spinning and her breath beginning to slow down. Her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness was for Booth. _If only I had let him know. Taken this chance while I was able too. _ She barely felt her head falling over while trying to utter words she had never been able to say. And that she would never be able to say anymore.

----------------

He could not wait for the team to arrive, no matter what would happen. He drew his gun from its holster on his belt before entering the building and stepping into the shadows, on the lookout for any light or noise.

She was alive. He could hear her sobs ringing out in the cold, dark warehouse. His heart was pounding in his chest, more by fear and anguish than because of his rush. The building was vast and he was now trying to walk towards where he thought the sobs were coming from.

Everything would be over soon. As always, he would untie her, wrap his arms around her, burry his face in her hair, make her know she's safe and she's gonna be fine. Make her know he could never let anything happen to her. He hoped she already knew that. But this time it was different. It was the third time he was about to loose her, and after this time, he would not been able to let their relation remaining unchanged. If he had been smarter and braver, it would already be the case.

The noise of the sobs was getting closer. He slowly pushed a door, ready to shot if needed. Took one step in the room, then stopped, stunned by what he was seeing. She was there. Sitting in the darkness, blindfolded, gagged, her arms and feet tied to the chair. He could see her shivering, tears falling on her cheeks from under the blindfold. On a screen.

_Dammit!__ This son of a bitch had mocked me, she's never been there. _He violently punched the wall, impervious to the pain invading his fist. _Think Booth, think. If she's not there, where else can she be? Or… Is she really somewhere else?_

He ran to the next room. _Holly mother… _She was still tied to the chair, blindfolded and gagged. But she was not sobbing anymore. She was quiet, her head tilted back. Her tears had gone dry on her pale cheeks and blood was pouring from her wrists, dripping down on the dark red pool which had formed on the floor.

He rushed to her, pulled down her gag and blindfold and kneeled down, letting her head rest on his. He felt for a pulse on her neck with his forefinger, still hoping. When he understood he'd never find it, he let his hand move to her hair, sobbing with his forehead leaned on her cold one.

How would he be able to do his job after that? To love… How would he even be able to live when she's not there anymore, this last picture of her engraved in his mind?

He didn't even turn nor move when the voice came from behind him.

"I'm so sorry, agent Booth. I understand your disappointment. But I have to admit that it was pretty funny to see you rush in here, thinking there was still a chance…" The man let out a cruel laugh.

Booth didn't event shiver when he heard the man taking off the safety of his gun. Nothing could scare him now. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Won't you even turn around, agent Booth? You coward…"

Death would be relief. A chance of joining her again. The last opportunity of being with her again. He would not let it slip.

He heard the detonation and knew that a bullet had gone through his back but felt nothing. When the second detonation resounded, he was still holding her head in his hands. _Don't worry Bones, it's all over now. You're not alone, I'm here with you. A few more seconds and we will be together again._

----------------

_**I'm sorry, I told you it was depressing… The fact is I think I'm better in angst than in fluff, but I'll post something funny next time, I promise ;)**__** Thanks for reading, I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought about it.**_


End file.
